


Renaissance

by Masyaf1724



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Do not post on another site, Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masyaf1724/pseuds/Masyaf1724
Summary: "(...)Um Assassino caído em busca de redenção, é isso que eu sou agora? Serei capaz de, algum dia, recuperar o respeito e a confiança dos meus irmãos, perdida por minhas próprias mãos?(...)"..."É fogo, esse veneno nas minhas veias. Cada inspirar é doloroso, o ar me queima por dentro e ameaça destruir meu coração. (...)"





	Renaissance

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin's Creed não me pertence. Créditos a Ubisoft.
> 
> É muito bom voltar para essa fandom =D
> 
> A música utilizada na fanfic é "Renaissance" (Paolo Buonvino e SKIN), tema da série Médici: Mestres de Florença e tanto a música quanto a série têm uma vibe que é muito Assassin's Creed.

**Renaissance**

_Sometimes I justify the words I spill  
Like spitting ambers they spoke and kill_

**_Jerusalém, 1191_ **

Por um momento, a luz do sol é refletida na minha lâmina, mas somente por um segundo antes que o aço seja enterrado no pescoço do meu alvo. É um brilho fugaz, um suspiro de vida que antecede o abraço da morte. Um murmuro de paz, de imobilidade antes que toda minha agilidade seja invocada para meus músculos e uma corrida se inicie, os guardas como sombras no meu encalço. Eu faço com que minha imagem seja perdida na multidão, meus pés e mãos rápidos e habilidosos ao escalarem as paredes e correrem pelos telhados, para longe do perigo e direto para a discreta segurança do _bureau._ A marca desenhada no topo é como um símbolo de _lar_ , é o mesmo desenho que foi pintado com fogo na minha alma. O som da fonte é uma pacífica recepção, uma afirmação de segurança. Contudo, o mesmo não pode ser dito sobre a presença que me aguarda no interior do edifício.

 _Malik._ Nenhum espelho pode oferecer um reflexo mais doloroso de mim mesmo do que minha imagem refletida no escuro olhar de meu irmão. As sombras de raiva e traição no olhar do Dai de Jerusalém me mostram cada canto escuro da minha alma, cada sombrio fragmento de mim mesmo que eu neguei a existência por tanto tempo. O preço do meu orgulho, da minha arrogância. Um que eu sei que jamais serei capaz de pagar, de recompensar. Então, eu permaneço em silêncio sob as duras e frias palavras que deixam os lábios de Malik, pois mesmo que não reconheça em voz alta, no ponto mais profundo da minha alma eu sei que mereço cada uma delas. A morte de Kadar e a perda do braço de Malik assombram meus pensamentos mais do que a dor da minha queda. Um Assassino caído em busca de redenção, é isso que eu sou agora? Serei capaz de, algum dia, recuperar o respeito e a confiança dos meus irmãos, perdida por minhas próprias mãos?

\- Malik... – eu tento começar, mas o Dai me corta com a mesma força que a lâmina que carrego no meu braço.

_Terei seu perdão algum dia, Malik?_

_Outside my troubles are colder  
But in these eyes the melody smolders  
I know the whispers they hurt sometimes_

****

**_Florença, 1476_ **

É fogo, esse veneno nas minhas veias. Cada inspirar é doloroso, o ar me queima por dentro e ameaça destruir meu coração. Ainda assim, meus passos são calmos e firmes em meio à multidão, silenciosos e invisíveis como um fantasma sob o sol. Em minha mente, eu repasso os ensinamentos de Paola, meu olhar atento as sombras que posso usar para me esconder sob a atenção dos guardas. Meus músculos tremem sob minha pele, o peso da lâmina de meu pai – recém consertada por Leonardo – é ao mesmo tempo um consolo e um temor. Eu desejo derramar o sangue daquele que traiu minha família, mas essa vontade parece somente intensificar a força do veneno em meu sangue e me trazer mais dor. Nunca pensei que pudesse querer tanto a morte de outro. Isso é muito mais do que simples rivalidade, do que uma luta na ponte, é uma chama que ameaça me consumir, mente e alma. É algo que _preciso_ fazer.

Meus pés me guiam facilmente até o prédio que guarda meu alvo, as ruas dessa cidade não guardam segredos de mim. E os guardas são facilmente distraídos pelas aliadas emprestadas por Paola. Minha presença silenciosa não é notada por nenhum convidado, as conversas continuando com uma naturalidade que arranha minha pele e faz meus dedos tremerem, ansiosos para sentirem o frio da lâmina quando libertada. Tudo continua como sempre foi, mais um dia na bela e alegre _Firenze_ , as mortes mostradas como um espetáculo para a cidade já esquecidas. Mas não por mim. _Nunca_ por mim. Eu sei que o tempo não será capaz de desbotar a imagem de meu pai e meus irmãos pendurados pelas cordas em minha mente. Três mortes. Três cortes na minha alma que logo o sangue do traidor começará a cicatrizar. Mas ainda assim, algo parece sussurrar na minha mente que a _dor_ não será tão facilmente apaziguada.

Eu me movo sem som, como se nem ao mesmo estivesse aqui. E, se o Destino fosse um pouco mais bondoso, talvez eu não estivesse. Meu alvo conversa com os outros convidados ignorante de meu olhar, as palavras sendo ditas com falsa inocência, como se o que foi feito a minha família realmente tivesse a marca da _justiça_ e não da traição. Não posso esperar ou adiar mais. Como o mudo toque da morte, eu me aproximo de meu alvo, a lâmina em meu braço sendo libertada com um clique que não tem tempo de ser ouvido ou reconhecido antes que o golpe seja dado. Cada gota de sangue que escapa do corpo do meu alvo e mancha minha mão é um eco do sangue chorado e derramado pela minha alma. E então eu grito com toda minha força, grito a vida da minha família, do meu nome. Minha família não está morta. _Eu_ não estou morto. Mas enquanto corro pelos telhados de volta para a segurança do bordel de Paola, não consigo evitar questionar se o veneno do ódio e da traição irão me acompanhar pelo resto da minha vida.

_I can say that I can change the world  
But if you let me  
I can make another world for us  
Let me suffer all for you  
Make this vision all brand new  
We can fight them_

**_Masyaf, 1201_ **

\- Quem poderia dizer que você se tornaria um líder decente?

Eu sinto um sorriso nascer nos meus lábios quando percebo a provocação na voz que não mais se dirige a mim cheia de fria raiva. Assinto, percebendo a sombra de diversão que colore o sorriso de Malik, minha mente se voltando para outro questionamento. _Quem poderia dizer que eu conseguiria reconquistar a sua confiança, irmão?_ Tal conquista ainda se assemelha a uma agradável surpresa para mim, como uma pedra tão preciosa e tão rara que qualquer um temeria tocá-la pelo simples medo de manchá-la. Assim é a amizade de Malik para mim. Não há nenhum outro que eu aceitaria ter como meu braço-direito na Ordem, mas ainda há noites em que vozes do passado invadem meus sonhos com sussurros pesados com temor. Quando dou voz a esses múrmuros, Maria diz que estou pensando demais, que a lealdade de Malik para comigo é verdadeira e inabalável.

E em momentos como esse, em que aproveitamos o silêncio e a paz de Masyaf para observar os novos recrutas treinarem, eu me permito acreditar. Deixo que os sussurros em minha mente sejam silenciados e concedo ao meu coração um instante para crer que meus erros foram reparados, que não sobrou em mim nada do homem que um dia fui, cego por meu próprio orgulho e arrogância, que estou pronto para liderar meus irmãos em um nova era para os Assassinos. Há tanto nesse mundo para questionar, tanto para descobrir e transformar. A Maçã nos oferece novas oportunidades, novos caminhos para seguir, um futuro que está pronto para ser desvendado. E qual será nosso papel nesse descobrimento? Isso eu ainda não posso dizer, mas estou disposto a descobrir. Nesses instantes de paz e confiança, eu me permito sonhar com os novos limites que podemos alcançar, com os segredos que podemos revelar, com o mundo que podemos construir a partir das sombras nas quais agimos.

Mas meus momentos de fraqueza sempre me alcançam. Eles nunca estão realmente longe, sempre à espreita nos cantos da minha mente, esperando apenas uma brecha para fazerem meu coração tremer com dúvida sobre o passado, com incerteza sobre o futuro. Então, eu me volto para às certezas na Maçã, para os segredos que estão apenas aguardando serem descobertos. Se eu continuar assim, acabarei perdendo a mim mesmo para a Maçã? Uma vez mais, minha queda será causada por mim mesmo? Olho para Malik ao meu lado e para Maria no pátio, com Darim nos braços. Não, não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente. Eu não vou cair e a Ordem não será manchada pela corrupção e pela traição como foi com Al Mualim. Nós seremos melhores, já estamos seguindo em frente, nos transformando com novas armas e novas técnicas. Há esperança no nosso futuro e mesmo que as vozes na minha mente sussurrem com seu veneno, eu sei que não irei cair, pois tenho em quem segurar, em quem _confiar_. Não estou sozinho.

Eu sei que tenho sorte em ter Malik e Maria ao meu lado.

_I am here for all to see  
In my bones there's dignity  
I will fight them  
I can say that I can change the world  
But if you let me_

_I can change the world for us  
Come with me and  
Make this vision all brand new_

****

**_Roma, 1505_ **

Do topo do aqueduto, posso observar a beleza de Roma enquanto a cidade adormece sob o atento olhar da lua. Mas meus olhos são treinados e as sombras da noite são incapazes de esconder de mim as marcas da corrupção dos Borgia que mancham a beleza dessa cidade. As altas torres se erguem em meio às casas como imponentes sentinelas, mas mesmo esses guardas não são imunes ao fogo. Eu não sei quantas torres já queimei com meus irmãos. Depois de um tempo, parei de contar, pois sempre parece sobrar uma. Uma a mais para destruir, um aliado a mais dos meus inimigos para derrotar, como uma erva daninha que nunca consegue ser completamente arrancada. Um suspiro escapa por entre meus lábios e meu coração pesa no meu peito enquanto meu olhar captura as silhuetas dos meus recrutas correndo pelas ruas e telhados, ocultos sob o silencioso manto da noite.

Eu sou o _Mentore_ dos Assassinos. Minha Ordem confia em mim, no meu julgamento, para libertarmos essa cidade do julgo dos Borgia, para dar ao povo uma chance de escolher e pensar por si mesmo. E ainda assim, após tantos anos, o veneno da vingança ainda queima em meu sangue, impondo um desejo que ameaça me corromper. A morte de meu tio me assombra tanto quanto a de meu pai e de meus irmãos. Quantos aliados e família ainda irei perder para essa guerra? Penso no que Caterina passou na prisão, nos ladrões de La Volpe, no jogo de aparências que Maquiavel joga para não ser descoberto como um de nós, no risco que Leonardo corre ao nos dar os planos das máquinas que cria para os Borgia, em Claudia, agora também parte da Irmandade. A vida de todos eles, de cada homem e mulher que veste nossas cores, cai sob _minha_ responsabilidade. Serei realmente capaz de derrotar Cesare e manter os Assassinos vivos? Esse veneno irá deixar de manchar meu sangue e minhas ações algum dia?

Essa luta irá acabar? Desde a queda de Monteriggioni, meus pensamentos têm sido assombrados pelos sussurros de dúvidas e questionamentos. A cada passo que damos, parecemos atrair mais lutas, mais batalhas e mais sangue. Essa guerra parece se alimentar de _mais_ e a cada dia que passa, o final parece cada vez mais distante e eu entendo _menos_ das nossas razões para lutar, eu tenho menos respostas para oferecer a todos sob meu comando. Tudo isso parece ser maior do que qualquer um de nós, mas quanto? Qual é nosso verdadeiro papel nesse mundo que parece caminhar cada vez mais em direção ao caos? Perdemos alguma pista, algum caminho ou alguma resposta nas páginas deixadas por Altaïr, agora perdidas nas ruínas do último lugar que chamei de casa? Respiro fundo e deixo que meus pés e minhas mãos me guiem de volta para o chão. Logo, a lua deixará o céu e o sol voltará a brilhar e nós continuaremos a seguir em frente. Para onde, eu não sei.

_I can say that I can win it all  
Come with me and I will make my worst untold  
Let me do this_

**_Masyaf, 1257_ **

_Eu sinto falta deles._

No silêncio dessa vazia biblioteca, a ausência deles pesa mais em mim _._ Se eu fechar meus olhos, ainda consigo ver a busca pelos corpos de Sef e Rauf, a cabeça de Malik jogada aos meus pés, o corpo de Maria nos meus braços. A traição e a morte roubaram todos eles de mim. Eu encontrei um grande tesouro na Maçã, mas paguei por isso com vidas demais. E agora todo esse poder e conhecimento ficará trancado comigo, aguardando o momento em que seus segredos deverão ser revelados, o instante em que a mensagem deverá ser passada. Eu aguardarei com a Maçã, pois minha hora se aproxima e a Ordem sobreviverá sem mim. Os Assassinos continuarão, não mais presos em uma fortaleza, mas espalhados pelo vento. Confio em Darim, meu filho, e Malik, filho do meu melhor amigo, para darem continuidade ao Credo. Mas nesse pesado silêncio, gostaria de ter as presenças de Maria e Malik comigo uma vez mais.

A Maçã me mostrou muito do passado, Daqueles que Vieram Antes, mas é meu próprio passado que assombra minha mente. Os fantasmas em meus pensamentos são feitos de minhas próprias lembranças. Eu vivi demais, vi e perdi demais. Ainda assim não sou capaz de encontrar em mim o amargo sabor do remorso. Eu o senti, há muito tempo atrás, quando cai em desgraça como um Assassino. Mas eu não sou mais o mesmo homem. Eu consertei meus erros? Essa é uma resposta que não sei se conseguirei descobrir, contudo, eu me tornei um homem melhor. Meus filhos se tornaram fortes e habilidosos membros da Ordem, mesmo que a traição de Abbas tenha tirado Sef cedo demais desse mundo. Assim como a minha esposa. Maria sempre foi minha maior fonte de força e confiança. E Malik foi um amigo, um irmão, meu braço-direito e um dos poucos homens a ter minha completa confiança. Eu tive boas pessoas em minha vida.

Eu _vivi_ uma boa vida. E quando eu me for, o mundo vai continuar, a Ordem vai continuar. Assim como os planos Daqueles Que Vieram Antes. O tempo vai fluir, os segredos da Maçã serão revelados e meu nome será perdido na História. Ainda assim, não consigo deixar de imaginar quem virá até a Maçã, quem encontrará minhas chaves. E se essa pessoa desvendar minha vida, o que irá pensar? Se for um Assassino, entenderá minha lealdade para com nossa Ordem? A vida de um Assassino foi a única que conheci e a qual dei tudo de mim. Minha família, meus amigos, meus irmãos, as memórias deles permanecem entre as paredes de Masyaf, nosso lar por tanto tempo. Meu coração, minha vida, minha morte, tudo está nessa fortaleza. Então deixe que o tempo venha e julgue minhas ações. Deixe que tudo se mova na direção para a qual é puxado. Um dia, todas as peças se encaixarão.

Ah, eu estou tão cansado. Talvez eu deva apenas fechar os olhos e...

Descansar...

_But can't you see the sanity in my epiphany  
Let me cure these blackened hearts  
Let me show you one last time  
Let me show you one last sign  
You can find it_

**_Masyaf, 1512_ **

_Sem livros, sem sabedoria. Só você, fratello mio._

Nessa vazia e silenciosa biblioteca, aos pés de Altaïr, eu sinto o veneno que por tanto tempo me acompanhou finalmente deixar meu sangue, uma gota de cada vez. Entre as paredes que guardaram o corpo de nosso maior Mentor, eu sinto que cheguei ao final da estrada e isso me presenteia com uma paz que há muito meu coração não sentia, me oferece a força para recusar a Maçã guardada nessa cripta. Não, eu já vi o suficiente por uma vida. Já lutei batalhas o suficiente. O eco de minhas lâminas caindo no chão apenas fortalece minha decisão. Esse é o fim da linha, é onde meu caminho como um Assassino termina. E é um interessante truque do destino que seja justamente no mesmo lugar que o de Altaïr também encontrou o fim. Eu dei tudo de mim para a Irmandade, para essa vida, e a segui lealmente até aqui.

E é aqui que nos despedimos. Deixemos que meu papel como o portador de uma mensagem que não compreendo seja cumprido e o caminho traçado seja continuado por outro. _Desmond._ Um nome que não consegui esquecer, mas que agora abandono com minhas lâminas no coração do lar dos Assassinos. Retornar para os pés de Altaïr é natural e, no esquecido esqueleto, vejo todo o peso que carreguei durante minha vida. Não é fácil ser um Assassino, lutar por um ideal que o mundo parece ignorar ou rir. Mesmo que tudo que eu veja seja apenas ossos, sou capaz de reconhecer as marcas que carrego em meu próprio corpo, em minha alma. Traços de um vida de constantes lutas e perdas. E, meu irmão, eu deixo tudo aos seus pés, pois eu sei que entenderá minha decisão. Você, mais do que qualquer membro da nossa Ordem, sabe o que é ser um Assassino e os sacrifícios que essa vida impõe a nós.

Aqui, nessa antiga e resistente fortaleza, eu deixo as memórias de meu pai, meu tio e meus irmãos. Eu nunca os esquecerei, mas é hora de deixá-los ir. Eu deixo minhas lâminas e, com elas, as lembranças de todas as lutas que travei, de todo sangue que derramei, meu e de meus inimigos. Eu deixo o veneno que tanto consumiu meu sangue e minha sede por vingança. Comigo, eu levo a lembrança de meus amigos e aliados, de minha família, e a bela veneziana que me aguarda. E a esperança de um novo começo, de uma nova vida. Para meu próprio lugar como Mentor, para minha vida como um Assassino e para você _fratello_ , deu digo...

_Requiescat in pace_

_I am here  
To rejoice  
To revenge  
To resolve  
To be longed for  
To be longed for_

**_Nós trabalhamos nas sombras para servir a luz. Nós somos Assassinos._ **

**_Nada é verdade. Tudo é permitido._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, deixem comentários. Críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas. Obrigada.


End file.
